


Cup Of Coffee ~ zapowiedź

by Blue_letter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Rape, Smut, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_letter/pseuds/Blue_letter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwa różne światy, wie rożne osoby, dwie różne osobowości a wystarczy kubek kawy aby połączyć je w jedność.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup Of Coffee ~ zapowiedź

_Popchnąłem drzwi kawiarni w pobliżu naszej uczelni odwracając się przez ramię chcąc rzucić jakiś sarkastyczny komentarz ale w tym momencie zderzyłem się z innym ciałem. Na mojej skórze poczułem ciepło wylanego napoju. Warknąłem cicho odwracając się w stronę skruszonego chłopaka który od razu zaczął mnie przepraszać. Przewróciłem oczami i minąwszy go udałem się do łazienki. Na moje szczęście była pusta, naprawdę nie chciałem spotkać teraz kogoś względnie znajomego. Gdy ściągnąłem z siebie mory materiał usłyszałem że drzwi otwierają się powoli. Przekląłem pod nosem i odwróciłem się w tamtą stronę. W drzwiach niepewnie stał chłopak z którym zderzyłem się w drzwiach. Ponownie przewróciłem oczami odwracając się w stronę lustra chcąc sprawdzić wielkość szkód na mojej koszulce. Allah najwidoczniej się nade mną zlitował bo plamy prawie w ogóle nie było widać._

_\- naprawdę przepraszam - usłyszałem cichy głos chłopaka więc spojrzałem na niego w lustrze marszcząc brwi. Wydawało mi się że nam tego chłopaka. Po chwili zastanowienia doszedłem do wniosku że chodzi do mojej uczelni, i mam z nim kilka wykładów. Liam Payne. Otaksowałem dyskretnie jego sylwetkę. Przydługie włosy ułożył w quiffa a boki miał wygolone. Biała bokserka ukazywała zarys mięśni a obcisłe jeansy pokazywały długie chude nogi. Uśmiechnąłem się wewnętrznie, był przystojny, bardzo przystojny i praktycznie miał u mnie dług._

_Może być ciekawie._

[ **_  
_**](http://little-penguin-in-the-real-world.tumblr.com/ask)

 

**[Link do Fanfition](http://blue-letter.tumblr.com/post/101786724998/cup-of-coffee) **


End file.
